Broly
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 (revived)Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Age 776 |Allegiance=Kings of Destruction |FamConnect = Future Broly (alternate timeline counterpart) Paragus (father) Bio-Broly (clone) }} '''Broly' (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Overview Appearance Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (rather like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga). As an adult Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame. He wears a crown with a blue jewel that his father Paragus uses to restrain him from transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the crown, Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito. As a Super Saiyan while wearing the crown, Broly's hair takes on a neon blue color with a purple tint and appears fully purple in dark environments. As a Super Saiyan without the crown, his hair takes on the signature golden color of the form. As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair retains the golden color from the regular Super Saiyan form while gaining a faint green tint. In addition, Broly's muscles become engorged to extreme levels and his height increases by several feet. His pupils also disappears. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's blood seems to turn a dark green color (and on one occasion, glowing). The first time it is seen this color is in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, when Goku mortally wounded him after he punched a hole into his chest area, in which glowing green blood gushed out. The second time is in Broly - Second Coming, after Broly is blasted into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha, his heart then explodes out of his chest, causing a torrent of green blood to emerge from the front back of the wound on his body, right before he explodes. In the beginning of Second Coming, however, while still in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly is seen with red blood. Name Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli, which is even referenced in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when a drunk Master Roshi calls him "Broccoli". Personality , as seen in Daizenshuu 6]] When first seen, Broly is seen as a rather docile and dopey-looking Saiyan (uncharacteristic of a majority of the Saiyan race). However, Broly has a typical Saiyan nature as he revels in battle and destruction. Broly was born with a Power Level of 10,000, something which made him more frenzied and maniacal as he grew older; essentially, the power he was born with, as well as the traumatic events of his birth, made him go mad. In an effort to control his erratic behavior, Paragus used a device to subdue Broly's temperament. When free of Paragus's control device, Broly's Saiyan nature becomes dominant. He rares for a good fight from opponent & loves to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of Planet Shamo. He also claims that if no one has the will to fight him, he will destroy the planet, showcasing his want for a fight. When fully transformed as a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly seems to acknowledge his malevolence; Piccolo calls him a freak, to which Broly replies that he is not a freak but a devil. It is suggestive of that even though Broly was driven mad with his birth-given power and the circumstances of his birth, Broly has some sanity of said madness; this may make him a tragic character. Despite the maniacal appearance, Broly has also shown some intelligence while as a Legendary Super Saiyan: he sees through Paragus's lie of telling him that he was preparing for their escape from New Planet Vegeta when Paragus was using a single-seated space pod; he shortly kills him after. He also deduced Paragus's last-minute plan to have him die in the planet's collision with Comet Camori. Broly's most defining trait is his intense hatred for Goku. While both were newborns, Goku's relentless crying greatly irritated the nearby Broly, sparking the hatred which would grow sub-consciously in his early life and awaken upon seeing Goku again. While under mind-control, and later when his insanity has set in, he often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", in an exclamatory way. Biography Early life Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths. In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is tormented by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death, shooting him with an energy wave. Broly is then stabbed, and left to die with Paragus. When Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Broly ascends & uses his powers to shield himself and his father. Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. Subduing the unstable As Broly developed, it became clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in trying to kill him. Broly's behavior became more maniacal and erratic as he matured, due to his power. One such consequence of this was when Broly punched Paragus in the face and blinded him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his back, Paragus used a ring as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly managed to survive adorning Broly with the ring; Broly's calmness vanished as soon as he noticed the crown that Paragus tried to place on his forehead. After successfully doing so, Paragus launched a plan to use Earth as a base of operations for universal domination, and to take revenge on Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai; this caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. He accompanies Vegeta to planet Todokama, ironically in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission, Broly starts to fill with rage at the sight of Goku, before his father finally manages to calm him down. However, that night, Broly fails to control himself and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan form. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to once again use his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku in surprise and certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down. When Vegeta tries to leave the planet with the others and Paragus's plan is exposed, Broly starts to walk toward Goku and utter his name in rage. His headband is destroyed and he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, free of Paragus's control. Vegeta is completely shook by Broly's ki ''and Broly proceeds to fight Goku and the others. Raged beyond control and rampant with insanity, the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of Broly. Soon after, Vegeta dispels from his fear and astonishment and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it; he muses that Paragus's plan to have the comet kill him would not work. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a lower-class Saiyan. Broly throws a powerful punch to finish Goku, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful ''ki that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two Saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green ki bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out in astonishment and explodes, seemingly defeated. The second coming In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, it is revealed that Broly survived his defeat at the hands of Goku, and managed to make a frantic escape in a Space Pod as New Planet Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. His landing on Earth also indirectly caused some trouble at a nearby village. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten. After escaping this grave, Broly becomes stronger than before due to the near death experience. He resumes his vendetta against his fellow Saiyans, particularly Goten, due to his resemblance to Goku, and later Gohan. However, Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he fails to tell Goten and Gohan apart from their now deceased father. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Videl and Trunks fall victim to his brutal rampage as well, until Gohan arrives at the scene and is astonished to find himself reunited with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's uncoordinated attempts to take revenge are unsuccessful, and he is ultimately launched into the Sun by a Family Kamehameha fired by Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan once and for all. Extracting every drop of potential from his Saiyan blood, Broly returns as a Super Saiyan 3, thirsting for revenge, at some point after being defeated by the combined Kamehameha of Gohan, Goten, and Goku according to the biography of Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Broly's clone No less popular than in his debut, Toei commissioned a third Broly film, entitled Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, in July 1994. This film's incarnation of Broly differs from the one in previous films however, although the original Broly makes cameo appearances in flashbacks during the film. In Bio-Broly, it is revealed that after the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village in Second Coming, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. During a tour at Jaguar's abode, an island where his laboratory fortress resides, Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered mutant. While Bio-Broly does not have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. With help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, which plays a part in finishing off Bio-Broly, who before long emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged. Within moments he is solidified by the ocean, and with this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. After death After his death, Broly became a resident of Hell. While in the Other World, Goku is informed by Bubbles that Broly is causing trouble in Hell and he is sent along with Pikkon to stop Broly.Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, 1994 Also, Broly escapes from Hell a few times in the story of Shin Budokai, which is a game adaptation of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn set two years after Kid Buu's defeat (contrary to the actual movie which happen during the Majin Buu Saga). In the latter instance, it is implied that he also remembered his narrowly escaping Frieza's genocide of the Saiyans. ''Super Battle Stage'' Broly and his father are the main antagonists in the 2010 live-action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Power Prior to Broly being revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and in large part because of Paragus restraining Broly's power to his base form via his crown, Paragus claims that Broly's power level is weaker than his own with Future Trunks confirming this. Broly's ki was strong enough to be barely sensed from King Kai's planet, and when he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his ki ''is potent enough to be sensed all the way from Kami's Lookout. While in his Super Saiyan form, he is able to make Goku struggle a little bit, although he is restrained by Paragus's headband. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is stronger than Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta as Super Saiyans and Piccolo after he has fused with Kami; he easily bats all 5 of them around. However, the channeling of their ''ki ''into Goku proves superior to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. After his revival and resultant Zenkai, Super Saiyan Broly's power surpasses that of Super Saiyan Goku and he is able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with only a little difficulty. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is a foe with bottomless power. In addition, Broly also was shown to possess exceptional stamina, being capable of surviving grievous wounds that would have normally killed other individuals. These included being stabbed as a baby, being punched in the same place by an empowered Goku and then forcibly exploding at the end of their fight. Because of his Saiyan genes, he inevitably grew much stronger during these times (with one of these being directly responsible for his gaining another transformation which is featured in video games only). Promotional material for one boss mission in ''Dragon Ball Heroes references Super Saiyan 3 Broly as being stronger than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Broly is able to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Beat, and Note, without being hurt. Promotional material also states that this is "the appearance of an even stronger warrior" suggetsing he may be more powerful than any previous character in Dragon Ball Heroes, and calls him an "ultimate warrior". The English teaser trailer for Broly - Second Coming also refers to him as the "strongest being in the universe," implying that he may have been stronger than Buu (as the film took place during the Majin Buu Saga). When encountered as a secret boss at the time of the Vegeta Saga in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's power level is 999,999, the highest possible in the game. His official power level as a Legendary Super Saiyan, at least around the time of Movie 8, is around 1,400,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. In the opening cinematic for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is strong enough to defeat Frieza, Cell, the Frieza's race Hero, the Namekian Hero, the Majin Hero and the two Saiyan heroes without much effort. Techniques and special abilities *'Blaster Meteor' – Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. Also called Burst Eraser. *'Bloody Smash' – A physical technique Broly uses against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses Goku's body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as one of Broly's Blast 2 attack and one of his Super Attacks in his base form in the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'Bone Crusher' – A Bear Hug torture hold used against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Delta Combination' – A rush attack used in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Double Eraser Cannon' - a variant of the Eraser Cannon technique where Broly charges up an Eraser Cannon blast in each hand and fires them simultaneously. He used this during a flashback to his childhood as well as during his fight with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Energy Shield' – A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The shield is very durable, as shown to withstand a Supernova from Frieza, Planet Vegeta's explosion and withstanding the intense heat of lava. *'Eraser Cannon' – Broly's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Eraser Shot Volley' – A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. He used this technique against Goku during the battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Blow' – An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. He used this move against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Broly punches his opponent upwards and then ricochets them off the ground before using the Eraser Blow. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Lariat' – A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Gigantic Slam' – Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. *'Gigantic Spike' – Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. It is called Gigantic Driver in Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Gigantic Hammer' – A technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams them onto the ground, and finishes the attack by using an uppercut. *'Gigantic Buster' – A rush attack that Broly uses against Piccolo in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is Broly's ultimate blast in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *'Gigantic Omega' – A green Kamehameha that is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Full Charge Gigantic Omega' – A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Broly. *'Gigantic Press' – Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force. *'Hovercraft Punch' – Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'High Speed Rush' – Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Kakarot!' – Broly screams "Kakarot" and his attack goes up, he becomes unable to flinch as well. It is one of his Blast 1 in all his forms in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Omega Blaster' – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in ''Broly - Second Coming, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is also called Gigantic Meteor (in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World), Throwing Blaster (in Budokai Tenkaichi 1), and Gigantic Eraser (in Battle of Z). *'Planet Geyser' – Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. Named and used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Revenge Demon' – A technique used in his Super Saiyan form in Broly - Second Coming, where Broly punches his opponent in the face twice before grabbing their face and throwing them to the ground. The throw is called Gigantic Throw in Zenkai Battle Royale. **'Dashing Punch' – The punch used at the start of his Revenge Demon. Broly uses it against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Videl, and later Goten and Trunks in Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Gigantic Throw' – Broly grabs his opponent and proceeds to violently throw them down to the ground. *'Seismic Power' – Broly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and powers up, causing an earthquake to damage the enemy. Named in Taiketsu, a similar ability is used when Broly powers up before transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Super Explosive Wave' – He unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates nearly anything in its path. Broly can also use this as a gigantic energy shield to protect him from incoming blasts. Broly briefly used this attack on Goku while the latter was knocked out from having his punch being deflected by Broly's energy shield during their battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten. *'Torture Hold' – A hold used against Trunks. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Trap Shooter' – Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. *'Ultra Spirit Sphere' – A special ability used by Broly (in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms) in Dragon Ball Heroes. It puts Broly into sparking mode and quadruples his power. *'Wild Sense' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He uses this variation of the Afterimage Technique in Broly - Second Coming, shortly after blasting Goten and Trunks with an Eraser Cannon with enough power to force them out of their Super Saiyan forms and exhaust them, appearing in front of Goten and Trunks before using the Bloody Smash and smashing them on concrete. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformations Super Saiyan During Broly's first psychotic outburst wherein he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although his appearance in the form differs as a result of his crown restraint. In this form, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint (completely purple if in a dark environment, such as his first fight with Goku), and his skin pigment is dulled. In Broly - Second Coming, Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its onscreen debut (in the previous movie, his Super Saiyan form without control device was only seen in a flashback). In this form, Broly seems to gain an unflinching response to attacks. This is first seen when he attacks Goku in his Super Saiyan form and is completely unfazed by everything that Goku throws at him. This is especially evident when Goku lands a kick to Broly's face, slightly bloodying his mouth, only for Broly to shrug off the injury completely and lick the blood off his mouth. This unflinching response reappears later on when Super Saiyan Vegeta throws a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to Broly's back, both of which have no effect whatsoever. Also, from what is shown of Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, he is strong enough to take down the Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocks Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. Legendary Super Saiyan As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Broly's height & muscle mass also increase by a great amount after transforming; during his transformation, his skin cracks and peels back to reveal green-colored energy in his body. His power level also rises on several occasions found throughout the film, though whether this is caused by the form or if it is simply Broly increasing his power level is up to debate. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. This form is also one that it is unique to Broly due to being a birth-given power. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, such as a point-blank Kamehameha from Goku. Broly showcases his strength in this form by destroying Planet Shamo with a single energy sphere. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time while remaining in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. It isn't until Goku uses the channeled ki ''of Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks & Vegeta that Broly is beaten for the first time in this form. He reappears on Earth during ''Broly - Second Coming, where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to inflict some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. During the battle, Broly is also capable of surviving lava as a Legendary Super Saiyan, as shown when he emerges from a lava pool shortly after Gohan tricked him into being caught in it in a last ditch effort of defeating him. Super Saiyan 2 Broly is capable of using a Super Saiyan 2 form in the Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Card game. Super Saiyan 3 Broly achieves the Super Saiyan 3 form in the ''Raging Blast'' game series, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. The look of this form is much like Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has great muscle mass, eyes which lack pupils, pale skin, and a greenish yellow hair color (dark green in Raging Blast 2). Additionally, Broly lacks eyebrows in this form, and has the trademark long Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle. Broly's form is referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 in one of the early trailers for Raging Blast, in which Goku exclaims "Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri!" (which translates to "Legendary Super Saiyan 3!"). However, he is simply referred to as "Super Saiyan 3 Broly" within the game. In the Raging Blast games, Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 is a separate character from Broly with his movie transformations. King of Destruction Broly King of Destruction Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. He is Broly placed under Babidi's Mind Control and thus a Majin. Super Saiyan 4 Broly is able to use the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragon Ball Heroes, he debuts in this form in Jaaku Mission 7. Hypothetical fusion Broku is a hypothetical fusion of Broly and Goku. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video game appearances Broly is the movie character that appears in the highest number of video games, 18 in total. He made his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (a cheat code is required to access him in the Japanese version). In the Story Mode, he appears to kill Bojack if the Z Fighters fail to defeat him, and attacks the Z Fighters under certain conditions. Broly has since featured in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, four installments of the ''Budokai'' series (Budokai 3, Shin Budokai, Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Infinite World), Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, all installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Broly is a secret boss in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, unlocked by wishing for a battle against the ultimate opponent using Mr. Popo's set of Dragon Balls. In the Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 intro, Broly is shown fighting on par with Super Gogeta. Broly has the largest percentage increase in Budokai 3 and Infinite World. He starts on 100% and after he transforms, he has 120%. Also in Budokai 3 and Infinite World, when Broly walks and jumps the screen rumbles slightly. He has his own story mode in Budokai 3 where he re-enacts the events of Broly - The Second Coming; if one takes a separate route, he can also kill Goku, leading to the alternate ending where he leaves the galaxy in ruins. In Shin Budokai, Broly is revived along with other villains of the past. When first encountering him, Gohan comments that Broly is extremely dangerous and should be wiped out, after which a battle ensues. Gohan gets worn out soon, then both Tien Shinhan and Yamcha arrive. Tien and Yamcha distract Broly, so Gohan can continue with his quest. Later, Broly encounters the Gohan from the past, and it ends with an undecided winner. After this, Vegeta comes to Tien and Yamcha aid, he battles and defeats Broly. Later, Broly is again revived and sets his eyes on Android 18, who is busy collecting the Dragon Balls. Broly remarks that it is "such a tiny jewel". Broly and #18 battle, with #18 getting tired, she then flees, only for the both of them to encounter Frieza. Frieza wonders and asks who of them has the Dragon Balls, with #18 replying that Broly has them (while it in fact #18 has them). Frieza is shocked that another Saiyan survived, and Broly himself is amused that he owes his life to Frieza. Broly and Frieza then battle each other, with Frieza apparently being the winner, as Broly is later encountered in Hell. Later in Hell, Broly confronts Goku, who battles Broly and ultimately defeats him. Future Broly is an antagonist in Shin Budokai - Another Road, in which the Z Fighters go to the aid of Future Trunks in his struggle with Future Majin Buu. Future Broly allies himself with the forces of Future Babidi, but is defeated in the climactic final battle with the Z Fighters, and he and Future Cooler are then absorbed by Future Super Buu. In Supersonic Warriors 2, Mr. Satan somehow manages to become good friends with Broly, similar to his friendship with Majin Buu in Dragon Ball Z. In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga, Broly can be fought in the Ice Flow region of the game's adventure mode, possibly as a reference to his being stuck underneath a thick pool of ice in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Interestingly, he is also fought in the same area during the game's Dragon Ball GT storyline adaptation, despite his having been killed at the climax Second Coming as well. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly's color changes are based on his appearances in the first and second Broly films, respectively. In Burst Limit, Broly defeats Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, yet after defeating Goku, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, although the fight is left inconclusive. Broly has a Super Saiyan 3 transformation, that is part of a what-if scenario in the story mode of Raging Blast. This video game exclusive Super Saiyan 3 transformation in was first revealed in the August 19th, 2009, edition of in V-Jump, and was also showcased in the new trailer released on the same date. In addition, in a What-If saga within the same game, Broly managed to survive his encounter with Goku, and landed on Earth. Gero somehow managed to locate him and then brainwashed him into serving him, feeling that his hatred for Goku is key for his own plans of revenge against him. He then has Goku fight Broly, only for it to inevitably backfire on him due to his hatred breaking Gero's hold on him, similar to Broly's father before him. His Super Saiyan 3 transformation was shown to be making a return in Raging Blast 2 on July 22, 2010. In Raging Blast 2, the player can unlock an image of Super Saiyan 3 Broly, which looks like it was taken from the series/movie. Broly also appears in his Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4 forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Bin Shimada (teenaged and adult), Hiroko Emori (infancy) *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *FUNimation dub: Cynthia Cranz (infancy and childhood) and Vic Mignogna (teen-aged and adult) *German dub: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß *Spanish dub: Alejandro Albaiceta (first movie) and Javier Del Río (second movie) *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *Polish dub: Damian Chowaniec *Brazilian dub: Thiago Zambrano (first movie) and Cassius Romero (second movie) Battles *Broly (Base/mind-controlled Super Saiyan) vs. Goku *Broly (mind-controlled Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Supr Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Super Saiyan) vs. Videl *Broly (Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Broly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Goku (Super Saiyan) Gallery See also *Broly (Collectibles) References ru:Броли Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased